1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective undergarments and more particularly to a disposable undergarment which will provide protection against incontinence and can be used in conjunction with other incontinence protective articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As our society ages a variety of problems exist which are directly related to the aging process, and therefore these problems become highly relevant to an ever increasing segment of our population. One such problem facing this group is that of uncontrolled discharge of body fluids, specifically known as adult incontinence. Often, as one ages, control over urinary functions become diminished or altogether uncontrollable. With the onset of this condition a variety of problems must be faced by the affected individuals. One potential problem is the extreme embarrassment occasioned by the visible signs of incontinence. The affected individual must also face other problems including damage to clothing, carpets, furniture or automobiles when such items are soiled or rendered unusable due to uncontrolled fluid. Such leakage creates a direct financial burden on the individual for costs associated with cleaning and/or replacement of soiled items.
In the past a variety of efforts have been made to reduce the potential problems of urinary incontinence. Most of these efforts have been focused on basic protection and the immediate collection of fluids from the body. Such efforts have created an industry focused on creating under articles of clothing which are designed to be worn between the body and the individual's underwear. Generally, these efforts have been modeled after two prior art types, the infant's diaper and the female sanitary protective device.
As would be expected, attempts to create an undergarment similar to a child's diaper have not been altogether satisfactory in a variety of regards, specifically because adult requirements are quite distinct from those of an infant. Adults move and function differently from an infant who crawls and partakes in minimal high exertion activities. Adults, including those who experience incontinence, wish to participate in activities such as jogging, biking, tennis and golf, in addition to the daily routines of sitting, walking, and driving all of which are essential elements in an adult's day. An adult who wears a diaper device faces an increased incidence of leakage due to natural body movement experienced through day to day activities. While a parent typically will accept a certain amount of uncontrolled leakage from a child's diaper, it can be easily seen that a similar leakage problem would be highly embarrassing to an adult and a wholly intolerable occurrence.
In the past, attempts to remedy the child's problem have resulted in the creation of additional exterior protection such as rubber pants. However, it will be appreciated that a similar item if worn by an adult would be bulky, uncomfortable and easily detected by others. Such results would be unacceptable to most adults who suffer from incontinence and would only serve to further diminish their personal dignity. Furthermore, experience has shown that even a child's rubber pants are not fool proof.
Other attempts at protecting against incontinence have been modeled after the female sanitary pad. While a modified sanitary pad is less bulky than an adult-diaper, it is generally less effective and more prone to leakage since the protection is not continuous but rather limited to a specified area of one's underwear.
Thus, whether one utilizes the adult-diaper method or takes a chance with the incontinence pad method, the likelihood of leaks and the resulting embarrassment and personal property damage is high. Furthermore, the expense caused by these leaks will typically include cleaning and/or replacement of expensive clothing which, especially in the case of women, is more delicate and may require special cleaning processes. It is therefore even more important to create a satisfactory incontinence protection device which will protect one's clothing and other articles against leakage and the resulting damage to that property.
Whereas infants are typically confined to safe areas such as in play pens, cribs and the like where they, and their wet diapers, can do little or no harm, adults cannot confine themselves in such a manner and if they experience an undesired leak, may incur financial consequences in the form of damage to furniture, car upholstery, carpeting or other extremely costly items. Even a small leak due to a shifted protective device can cause hundreds or even thousands of dollars in damage. It can therefore be readily seen that there exists a need for a protective device which can be worn in addition to the adult-diaper or other primary incontinence protective device, which will protect the wearer against personal property damage or embarrassment and humiliation due to unwanted leaks from these devices.
I have previously experimented with a liner device which comprises a layered pad formed in the shape of a woman's skirt. Such a design included a waistband attached directly to the securing member. This design, however, was oftentimes bulky and did not allow sufficient adjustability. I therefore propose the design of the present invention which includes exceptional protectability with a high level of user comfort.
It will be appreciated that, although the prior art includes devices which protect the wearer from the primary problems associated with incontinence, the present invention improves on these methods by increasing the protection level, in a discreet and unrestrictive manner, and is very cost effective. The present invention will thus allow the wearer to proceed with his or her lifestyle without the worry or embarrassment from leaks and the costly damage to associated clothing or other personal property items.